A New Guardian
by Kelslyn
Summary: Cas has to leave for a while but he can't let Sam and Dean wander around without a protector while they have a crazed angel chasing them so he gets a little help...
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell do you mean you're leaving?" Dean asked angrily. "Does Sammy know?" Castiel nodded.

"He knows."

"Then why am I just now being told?"

"Because I knew you would react like this and wanted to give you less time to think of ways to make me stay. I'll be back in about month."

"So you're leaving us when we all know full well that there's a freaky ass angel after us?" Cas flinched slightly at the blunt words uttered from the lips of his lover.

"I'm not leaving you alone. I've gotten permission to give you another guardian until I come back."

"Uh-huh." Dean said dubiously as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Dean, don't make that face." Sam said as he walked in with a tray of four coffee cups and a bag of donuts. The older Winchester immediately rounded on the taller brother and exploded.

"YOU KNEW? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Cas grabbed his shoulder and kept him from throwing himself at Sam.

"Don't take your anger out on him and let finish. You know the person I'm leaving with you very well so just trust me okay? Now he's outside where you parked your car." Dean's eye narrowed distrustfully but nodded and Sam set down the coffee and bag and moved the curtain from the window to see what Cas was talking about.

"Uhhh… Dean?" Sam said slowly. "Come here." Dean looked at the mix of shock and horror on his brother's face and crossed the room quickly to the window and threw back the curtain. The Impala was gone. But sitting in the middle of the parking spot was a young, good looking guy in jeans that had been ripped in so many ways they were showing a lot of tan leg, an unbuttoned black biker jacket with no shirt underneath which let them both see that he had a tan six-pack and black combat boots with small silver studs covering the toes. He had black hair about the length of Sam's but his had more layers and had sharper cuts, he also had a row of silver piercings going up his left ear and a tiny silver hoop piercing was glinting in the sun in his belly button.

"Cas what the hell? Where's my car!" Dean exclaimed as he whirled around to face an empty room. "DAMN IT!" He yelled.

"Dean, let's just go see who he is. Cas said he's our guardian until he gets back and that know him."

"Fine, but that punk ass did anything to my car I'm gonna kill him and sacrifice him to Satan." He growled as he stormed out.

"But I don't _want _a dead punk ass…" Sam mumbled as he followed close behind.

They walked up to the other man and saw he was about the same age as Sam. He looked up and squinted as he tried to get the sun out of his eyes.

"Hey Dean, Sam." He said and stopped squinting as Sam stepped in front of him and shielded his face from the sun.

"Who the hell are you and where the hell is my car?" Dean asked bluntly.

"Tsk-tsk touchy, touchy." The guy said with a pout. "Don't you recognize me?"

"No. Now answer me."

"Well to answer both questions in a sorta round-about way, you always call me Baby." The guy saw it click in Sam's face and smiled as he gaped at him.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked. "Don't fuck with me just answer the questions you jackass."

"Dean… the Impala…" Sam trailed off.

"What? Do you see her?"

"Cas said we knew them…" The guy on the ground started humming Metallica and Dean glared at him until he shut up.

"What are you saying Sam?"

"I'm saying I think he turned the Impala into…. That."

"Hey! That's rude!" The Impala said indignantly. "And…" He pulled a handful of army men out of his pocket and let them fall to the pavement. "I appreciate you not shoving Army Men into my air vents like you did when you were little." Sam and Dean both stared at him for a long time before finally Dean started walking back to the motel and Sam and Impala trailed after him. They both distinctly heard him say

"That God damned angel had better get used to having his wings in his ass when he gets back."

"You know, for some reason I don't think he's referring to Gabriel." Impala whispered.

"Me either." Sam whispered back as Dean threw back his head and yelled.

"WHAT THE FUCK CAS?"


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke up and immediately noticed the room was still dark. Something was wrong. He slowly shifted one of his hands under the pillow and grasped the .45 in his hand. He took a deep breath and counted to three in his head before sitting up, flipping the safety off and pointing the gun at the foot of his bed in one smooth move that said he had done this before. Impala was sitting cross-legged at the bottom of the bed.

"Are you going to shoot me?" He asked curiously, not feeling overly threatened. Dean put the gun down and swore.

"Why are you on my bed? I almost killed you, you know."

"I'm on your bed because Sam kicked me out of his. I mean geez, how was I supposed to know I cuddle?"

"Then sleep on the floor." Dean said as he lay back down.

"Awwww but Deeeeeaaaaan, I want to sleep with you."

"Absolutely not."

"If this is about you and the angel I'm totally cool with that. I'm not going to do anything funny."

"How do you know about me and 'that angel'?"

"Dude… I'm your car. Do you not remember when you two where in the backseat and…"

"YES!" Dean interrupted quickly as he sat back up, his face burning red. Impala grinned at his reaction.

"So can I sleep here?"

"Yes… but you cuddle me, touch me, even _look _at me wrong, your ass is on the floor."

"Okay!" Impala agreed readily as he crawled under the covers next to Dean.

"It has been three fucking days…" Dean grumbled.

"So you should be used to me not having a place to sleep."

They woke up in the morning and Dean instantly shoved Impala off the bed and on his ass.

"What the hell Dean?"

"You were touching me." He said simply.

"I was barely touching you!"

"Your arms where wrapped around my waist! That's a little more than barely!" Dean shouted.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Sam yelled. He rolled over and put the pillow over his head. He had been up all night researching the angel that was chasing them and had a major headache. After a second Dean stood up.

"I'll go get breakfast."

"I'll come with you." Impala said, standing next to him.

"No."

"But I need to protect you or Cas'll kill me."

"Dude, he's an angel it's kind of against the job description to kill people. You're exaggerating."

"No, he said he'd kill me."

"I don't believe you." Impala sighed and pulled out a phone Cas had given him. He messed with the buttons some before holding it out. After a second of static they all heard Cas's voice.

"If you fail to protect my lover, if I find so much as a scratch on him, I swear to the Father that I will kill you. " The recording said before Impala turned it off.

"There's more. He describes very graphically how he's going to kill me, many different versions I might add."

"I think I'll be fine for ten minutes."

"BOTH OF YOU OLD HAGS GET OUT!" Sam yelled. The other two looked at each other and left.

"He seems pissed." Impala said as they left.

"You think?" Dean asked.

Sam sighed as Dean and Impala left. Thank God. Some peace and quiet. Sam's headache wasn't nearly as bad as he had made it out to be, he just wanted them gone.

"Now I can finally get some work done." He said to the empty room, a slight smile on his lips.

"I don't think so sweetheart." A deep, rumbling voice said form behind him. He turned around in time to see a fist and the lights went out.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam woke up groggy and confused. His headache was back. He went to rub his temple and realized he was tied to a wooden chair with rope.

"Shit." Sam muttered as he strained against the bonds. His eye throbbed and his backside hurt from the wood.

"Oh, don't do that. You'll hurt yourself." The deep voice he had heard earlier said. A cool hand ran over Sam's face and his eye stopped hurting as did his rear end and his headache went away. "Of course, I could always make you feel better." Sam jerked away from the hand and the voice chuckled.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"Don't you recognize me?" The voice said and Sam could practically hear the pout. A face appeared by his shoulder and Sam craned his head to look at him. It was a blonde man with hair in a long ponytail and brown eyes and a cheerful face.

"You're the angel that was following us." The angel sighed and went around to kneel in front of Sam.

"No. I wasn't following 'us' I was following you. You see I don't care for Dean and Cas is my brother. Ew." The angel said, making a face of disgust.

"Who are you?"

"Ugh, don't ask stupid or boring questions. I'm Nicolai."

"What do you want with me?"

"I thought I said no stupid questions. But that's okay, I'll explain everything." Nicolai said, sitting cross-legged on the ground. "I want you to be my toy."

"Excuse me?" Sam asked, his bitch-face out in full force.

"I. Want. You. To. Be. My. Toy. If you prefer I could call you my bitch." Sam was silent but the look of disgust on his face spoke volumes. "So 'no' on the bitch? How about whore? Or do you want me to call you baby?" Nicolai asked as he leaned in close to Sam's face. Sam didn't have a whole lot he could do at that point so he bit down on Nicolai's nose as hard as he could. The angel reared back and growled but it was thrown off by the smile on his face. His nose healed almost instantly and the blood disappeared.

"Why do you want _me_?" Sam asked.

"Now _there's _a good question! I want you because you stopped the apocalypse and because you're cute. I like you Sammy. I really do."

"Don't call me Sammy!" He shouted.

"Tsk-tsk. Little touchy on the name are we?"

"Only one person calls me Sammy."

"Oooh, a brother complex. Adorable." He licked his lips. "It really is sexy the way you throw yourself into danger for him." He leaned in close again and kissed Sam's lips before quickly backing up to avoid Sam's teeth. He walked around and grabbed the back of the hair, leaned it back on the back two legs and dragged it across the carpeted floor for a few feet.

After a few minutes of struggling and a few blows back and forth Sam ended up naked with his hands and feet tied to the bed with pillows under the small of his back so his ass was raised up.

"YOU BASTARD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Sam screamed. "DEAN! DEEAANN!"

"You know, I thought it was cute. But now, when I'm in front of you and you want your brother to take you away, I'm not so sure." Nicolai said, his eyes narrowed in anger. He slapped Sam viciously and unclothed himself. He crawled on top of the hunter and licked Sam's lips before forcing his tongue into the other man's mouth. Sam bit down on the intruder and the angel pulled away with a slight hiss and a smile. His tongue put itself back together but the blood didn't go away this time.

"Oh my God you're a freaking masochist." Sam said in disgust. Nicolai smiled and gently rubbed Sam's hole with his cock.

"Just a tad sweetheart." He said before shoving his dick in and coaxing a full blown scream from Sam. He pumped into him fast and hard. Sam screamed the whole time. He screamed for Dean. For his big brother. To come and save him.

"Are you sure he's in there?" Dean asked right before another scream tore through the silence.

"Pretty sure." Impala answered after flinching.

"Great, let's go." Dean said, lunging up to go in after his brother. Impala grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down.

"Dean, no. Let's wait for Cas. We can't just go in there without a plan."

"Wait for Cas? That's your massive plan? Wait for a friggin angel that may not show up while my brother's being tortured?"

"Uh, yhea. What do you think we're going to do? A car and a human against an angel? Not great odds."

"Then I'll go alone."

"Not a chance in hell. Cas would rip me a whole lotta new orifices."

"What will it take to get your ass down there?" Dean shouted. Sam's screams covered his voice though. Impala's face changed the instant he said that.

"Do you really want to know?" He leaned in close to Dean. "Do you reeeaaallly want to know? Because I'll tell you what you can do." Dean leaned back and put his hands behind him for balance. Impala's hands went around to meet Dean's and he slipped a pair of handcuffs over Dean's wrists, snapping them closed.

"What the hell?" Dean yelled. Impala quickly pressed his lips to Dean's. The Winchester pulled away and Impala wasn't having it. He forced his tongue into the other man's mouth and put his knee between Dean's legs while his hands went under his shirt. He pulled back and looked at Dean with dark, lusty eyes.

"If you want me down there to help then listen." He leaned in and put his mouth right next to his ear, his lips brushing the sensitive skin every time his mouth moved. "I want to rape you." Suddenly he flew off of Dean, straight into a tree. Dean heard something break and they both looked up.

"I will not allow you to do that. He's _mine_." They heard a familiar deep voice say.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Sorry! I know it's been a REALLY long time but I finally got this chapter out! Comments and reviews are loved! -Lyn

"Cas?" Dean breathed in disbelief as he stared at the angel in front of him… his angel.

"Dean please be quiet for a minute. I'm quite angry at the moment." He turned his attention back to the guy in black and addressed him. "What were you doing to my Dean?" Impala shrugged and then winced, cradling his left arm which was quite obviously broken.

"Well I was going to have sex with him. But then you showed up. You know, if you had just waited a second longer you would have gotten to watch. Maybe even join if I was in a good mood." Cas snarled and snapped his fingers and instantly the human-car disappeared and the handcuffs on Dean's wrists fell away.

"Where's he go?" Dean asked as he stood slowly, rolling his wrists experimentally.

"He's parked in front of the motel right now." They heard Sam scream again and Cas touched Dean's forehead.

Instantly they were in the house and a good-looking blonde stood up from where he had been bent over Sam.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted.

"Dean… thank God…" Sam sobbed. Dean knew something was up, Sam wouldn't break from torture that short. He had blood running down his bare legs and for the first time Dean noticed he was buck-naked. And he realized he was bleeding from his ass and the guy in front of them had blood on his still-hard dick. Well 2+2=4.

"YOU BASTARD!" He screamed as he launched himself at the man. He knew who it was now. The angel that had been following them. And he knew what he had done to his brother. He also knew he was going to make him pay. Cas tossed him the angel sword while he was throwing himself at the other angel and he grabbed it, slashing at whatever he could get to. He sliced open the angel's left arm, chest and got a good deep cut into his stomach. Cas had been hanging back, knowing Dean wanted to do this on his own, but when he saw the angel was about to strike back he quickly popped up behind him and grabbed his arms as Dean stabbed him. He thrust the sword into his stomach angling upwards to reach his heart. He pushed a little deeper and twisted it.

"This is something called karma, bitch." Dean said coldly as he looked into the eyes of the naked angel that had just raped his brother. The angel's body fell to the floor and he died, huge black wings spreading out behind him and scorching into the ground. Dean didn't see that though. He was already running to his brother.

Dean quickly untied his brother whom he was pretty sure was in shock and felt Cas place a hand on his shoulder as he handed Dean his trench coat. Dean nodded his thanks and covered his baby brother with the coat. Sam had passed out, which was understandable considering what he had gone through. Cas touched his forehead and the bleeding stopped but he remained unconscious.

"I-is he…"

"He'll be fine. But we should get him to Bobby's so he can be taken care of until he wakes." Dean slowly nodded his agreement and stood, cradling his brother in his arms and let the angel touch them to transport them to Bobby's house.

Dean and Cas had checked into a motel a few miles away, waiting to see if there were any more angels left that may come after Sam to 'finish the job' so to speak. If there were they would go through the area the motel was in because that was the same motel Sam, Dean and Impala had stayed at the night before.

"Dean, why do you smell like the car?" Cas asked suddenly

"Possibly because he had his tongue rammed down my throat."

"So… he had…" Cas had thought maybe he just hadn't gotten to that part yet.

"Yup." Cas's face darkened and Dean sat a little straighter.

"Cas? Are you alright?"

"No. I'm not. You smell like someone other than me and you don't seem to care at all." Dean grinned.

"Would you like to fix that?" The glitter in Cas's eyes was all the warning he had before their clothes were off, the angel too impatient to wait the few seconds it would have taken to discard them by hand. Cas's lips crushed against Dean's and he slipped his tongue into the other man's mouth. Dean moaned against Cas and the angel walked him backwards until the back of Dean's knees touched the edge of the bed. Dean quickly turned and shoved Cas onto the bed before climbing on top of him and slowly taking his hard length into his hand. He slowly stroked it, looking at his angel the whole time. He flicked his tongue across Cas's slit and he angel groaned, pre-come leaking onto the head of his cock. Dean took Cas's length in his mouth and slowly began to bob his head. Cas buried one hand in Dean's hair and set the pace a little faster. Dean stroked his own throbbing dick with one hand at the same pace he was fucking Cas. The angel moved Dean's head and gave long, hard strokes. He pulled out almost to the tip and then went back in, all the way to the base. Dean moaned around Cas and the angle felt the vibrations all the way to his core. His back arched up, off the bed and his free hand tightened on the crappy motel sheets as he came, shooting down Dean's throat. Dean came at the same time, splattering his stomach and Cas's legs in the process.

They lay there for a while, Dean spread out on Cas's legs and both of them breathing hard.

"Do…you still…think…I smell… like him?" Dean asked with ragged breaths. Cas sniffed the air slightly.

"Maybe just a little. We should fix that."


End file.
